


Afternoon secrets

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fingerfucking, Lubricant Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp needed to leave the base after his search for his Trine Leader lets him stumble at a secret which made him flee before his secret gets revealed...</p><p>Sunstreaker goes for a ride after his day went downhill with scolding and accidentaly walking in on Ratchet and Wheeljack which stirred a desire he forced himself to constantly hide...</p><p>A chance meeting may give both of them an opportunity to forget their frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Took a while to get this done, also this is the first time I wrote a full sex scene for Transformers...

“Frag it all!” a frustrated yell, followed by several other choice Cybertronian curses could be heard from the clear sky as a violet-black jet soared across the air, sunrays glistering on the black wings.

  
It was flying at an unusually high speed since a good while before it reached a small lake, clustered in the middle of a small valley, nicely hidden, but still with enough space to land and not feel locked in. The jet went into diving flight before changing shortly before reaching the ground, crimson optics looking around carefully for any sign of other life, but beside some small, organic animals there was nothing bothersome. This made the violet mech vent a relieved sigh before heading to the small lake, he really needed that now, just as much as he had needed to get away from their ship. Usually it was not that easy to upset Skywarp, he took things in strides and pranked others without restraints, it was Starscream who acted up to his name regards almost everything. When those screeching sessions started was he even pretty adapt to block out his Trine-leader, but at the moment was he the cause for Skywarp’s frustration with no possibility to block it out, the fact that when he got into the water it started steaming was evidence enough.

Ugh… slag it and he had such a great prank planned for today!

_Flashback_

_Skywarp was strolling through the corridors in search for his Trine-leader to ask for his assistance in his little endeavour. Megatron had send Thundercracker out today for a reckoning mission which meant that Skywarp could finally execute his prank idea, he had worked for a number of cycles on this and finally had the chance. Now he only needed Starscream to help him so that they could finish sooner and well, the other would probably want revenge for that time two cycles ago when TC annoyed him that he probably pines after Skyfire in his berth which had resulted in a rather loud argument. By loud he meant that Megatron needed to threaten shooting both of them if they don’t shut up in an astorsecond. It was funny to see and gave him leverage to pick a fellow culprit. The trick was to first find the other Seeker._

_After two joors was he ready to give up and prepare everything alone, but then he was sure that his audios caught something from down the hall. Sneaking closer he was relieved that the door was slightly open and thus could see what was going on in there, the problem was that after he saw it he wished to delete the images from his databanks. The room by which he was had been one of the rarely used control rooms, illuminated in an eerie blue light from the monitor, but the noised filling it were most definitely **not** coming from the monitors. Seriously, he would recogrinaise that voice in every context and those keening, whimpering noises could only come from one mech._

_What was Starscream doing!?_

_Fine the question was silly, but Warp needed a bit to get his processors to comprehend that he just stumbled on his Trine-mate being fragged in a control room! His wings quivered, the desperate noises and ventilators on the high run were a perfect indication for that. The problem was that the chair hid the other party, but then when his answer come his CPU almost glitched._

_“P… please Master… I… I need your spike…inside me…” never in his existence had Skywarp heard the other sound this desperate, which was in a way, no strike that, this was in several ways disturbing. Also by Master did he mean Megatron? Naaahh, he would have already started gloating. “Ma… Master… I… I need yo… you to fill me…please…” he slightly winched at pleading which sounded as if his Trine mate was close to sobbing._

_“No.” come the smooth reply which made Skywarp’s system freeze down. That voice…_

_“Ple… please Master…” Starscream pleaded again as he tried to squirm, desperately wanting for those digits inside his already soaking valve to brush against his sensitive nodes, but Soundwave only pulled them further out, making him stop himself if he did not want to be again sent away as a punishment._

_“You will have to earn it.” Soundwave said smoothly as he bit on one of the exposed neck cables, drawing energon while his free hand was continuing his work on the computer. Only because his pet demanded attention does not mean that he should be neglecting his job, now should he?_

_“I… I will do… do anything Master wishes f… from me…p… please Master…” Starscream begged, coolant already streaming from his optics._

_“Good little pet.” Soundwave cooed as he withdrew his digits from inside the dripping valve and showing them without warning back inside, together with most of his servo._

_Skywarp squirmed at the loud, keening, static, scream mixed with the obvious wet sound of a valve being impaled. No matter if he could not see it, his processor was throwing up enough images to make his whole frame feel as if he would have flown too close to the sun. Then there was this whole situation with Starscream being all submissive and even allowing someone to call him a ‘pet’ from all things. He really did not understand what was going on here, but did not even have the power to do it when he suddenly felt wetness behind his interface plate. Optics widening in horror he made a quick retreat from the scene._

_End Flashback_

Skywarp growled at the memory, trying to banish it from his memory banks while sliding his interface plate open to clean it. This was his ground for escaping the ship, he did not wish for anyone beside his Trine mates to know about his little… problem. It was annoying and Skywarp desperately wished to have a serious chat regards this with his creators, wherever they went after leaving Cybertron, because he wanted to demand whose bright idea this upgrade was or if inheritable which relative had this glitch in their CNA! Deciding that he was finally clean again he slowly walked out of the water, but decided to leave his interface plate open while he dries; it was not as if anyone would be here beside him anyway.

 

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Sunstreaker was driving around the desert in top speed; there were no humans around so no one could complain about his lack of speed restraints. He was since this morning in a bad mood, not only had his brother decided to ditch him for the day, he also got a huge scolding from Prime about the last prank they had pulled and was made to go to the med bay and apologize to Ratchet… which, did not go as planned. He was sure that he had now the image of the medic and Wheeljack burned into his memory banks, he really did not need to see two old bots doing THAT! It was also made worse that they must have been at it since a while if that amount of transfluid gliding down and pooling at the bottom of the console, which on the other hand made him feel hot. No one knew about that small little fact that he really liked the sight and feeling of transfluids, he did not know when he developed this and knew perfectly well that his twin did not share this interest. Though the good part was that due to him liking to take good care about his paint no one come even close to guess his secret preference. Letting his engines roar in frustration he looked for a place where he could cool of a bit before heading back to the Ark, though he was going to make sure to avoid both the medic and engineer for a while.

 

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

The sun did its trick and Skywarp felt his frame dry from the warm rays, giving also a chance to use some of the light to make some energon, it was not high-grade, but at least he did not feel hungry. Stretching out in the soft grass he offlined his red optics, servos resting right under his cockpit, in the end this turned out to have been a bad idea…

The images of how he found Starscream and Soundwave come up immediately from his databanks and what he could not see was filled in by guesses. Groaning he immediately sat up, shaking his helm to stop the images, but they were just as stubborn as the mech taking part in them. His cooling fans kicking in to stop his heating frame from overheating while he did not even need to look down to know that lubricant was already moistening his valve. Frag, he was really happy that he left his interface panel open or he would need to clean it again. He really hated the fact how his valve tended if aroused to create more lubricant then necessary, though he would sooner offline himself then to try going to Hook and ask if he knew how to fix that problem.

He would never live that mortification down…

Biting with his denta on his lower lip-plate he placed one of his arms behind himself to hold himself in a sitting position while his other glid from his wing, over his cockpit down to his valve. Skywarp shuddered when the first digit entered, brushing against the lowest sensory nodes behind the rubber-mesh lips, it had been a while ago since he interfaced, there had been simply no time for that.

 

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

After driving around aimlessly without a correct destination he suddenly found himself in a small valley. The place looked rather calm and he did not remember having visited here before, it was too tranquil for his taste though at the moment this was probably not a bad thing. Transforming back into this original form Sunstreaker made his way deeper into the valley to do some exploring when his audios picked up something, a sound he had already heard today, but not from that tone frequency. Sneaking in the direction from where it come from, well as much as a several feet tall and few ton heavy robot could sneak, to find out what was going on. Finally getting into vision line felt the yellow Lamborghini his blue optics widen when he spotted who was also here. Sunstreaker needed to shutter his optics after regaining some control over his frame and run some test to see if his optics were functioning optimal, then while he would not be surprised to stumble into a Decepticon, the whole context regards ‘how’ was rather off. From the violet-black paint colouring it was easy to guess that the Seeker in question was Skywarp who was busy with himself while… cursing Starscream? He really should not try to make himself a rhyme about Decepticons and how they were thinking, but he desperately needed something to draw himself away from the fact that he was fixated on the three digits disappearing inside the exposed valve. He needed to stop starring, turn around and get out of here till he is not noticed - at least that was what he planned on doing -, but his systems refused to cooperate with him and it did not help that he was still riled up from walking in on Ratchet and Wheeljack. There was just something enticing about the Seeker – beside the fact that his type was not easily approachable by not flyer types -, the small movements his wings did, the arch of his spinal struts and the frustrating fact regards how the sun made the pale purple transfluids spilled on his valve glister. He really needed to get out of here before…

“Who is there!” come the demand as a null-ray blasted the ground not far from him which made several birds fly of it panic. Slag, his vocalizer may have let a small gasp slip at the sight. “I will not repeat myself again.” how one with a transfluid smeared valve and still partially laying on the ground could look threatening was confusing to him, mostly that this was the first time the con seemed like that.

“It is only me.” he said while venting a sigh as he come out from his hiding place behind the rock and bushes. Holding up both servos as he did so, to be honest, he really was neither in the mood or feeling able to put up a proper fight which would not result if he survives in a number of extremely awkward explainings for Ratchet if he can’t beg First Aid or Perceptor to treat him.

“Great” Skywarp growled, just his luck to now also stumble into an Autobot, - even worse, one of the two constantly assaulting them with a mockery of the Seeker courting ritual – while he is on the ground and dripping wet!

Was the Autobot staring at his valve?

Sunstreaker could have cursed himself to the Pit when he noticed red optics following his line of vision, slowly widening as they realized just where he was starring! He felt both embarrassed, scratch that he will go with mortified and frustrated for his behaviour in front of the enemy. Sides would never let him live this one down, if he survives that is, because Skywarp had pulled his legs together, wings slightly raised in an aggressive way and he was sure that any second he would teleport away and start an all-out attack, but for the moment he was glaring at him.

“Just where do you think you are looking Autoderp, my optics are up here.” Skywarp hissed as he tried to get his processor to transport him away, though that was before he noticed something. The yellow bot’s EM field brushed against his and by the looks of it, the other did not even notice that his field had expanded. He could clearly feel the other Transformer’s arousal and willingness even if the other did not realize it.

Hmmm… should he take on the unexpected opportunity?

“Ahh… erm…” Sunny was ready to kick his own aft, his vocalizer and processor were leaving him stuck in this situation and his HUB was flashing up several warnings when the Seeker suddenly started grinning.

“Tell me Autobot, do you see something you like?” Skywarp asked in a seductive voice as he lifted one of his legs to reveal his valve and fully pressurized spike, smirking even more deviously when he heard the other gulp down a rather large bout of air with his vents. He also did not miss that small twitch of his digits, this slagging day suddenly started to turn into something rather interesting.

  
Sunstreaker fought to actually get what was going on here, he knew that the violet Seeker tended to act a bit unstable at times – they learned to ignore the red one -, but this was slowly getting too much! First he finds him divulging in self-interface, then when he is discovered the other is ready to shoot him and then teleport away and now he is all… Cooling fans suddenly kicked in with a loud whine when those deft digits started slowly sliding down the golden coloured, tempered glass of his cockpit, all the way down to the still glistering valve which did not seem to have stopped lubricating itself, all the while his blue optics following each movement. At first he did not even register the question, but when he did was it already too late to try forming a reply for a servo grabbed his wrist joint and dragged him down so that he was halfway laying on the Seeker.

“Wha… what the frag are you doing!?” Sunstreaker finally managed to get his vocalizer to cooperate with his processor.

“Uhuh… I thought that it would be obvious.” Skywarp said as he leaned closer to the other mech, his smirk still in place.

“I get that, but…” further inquiring was stopped as he found the Decepticon kissing him, a slick glossa invading his intake, pushing against his in a challenging manner while pushing his field out to tangle up more in that of the bot.

Sunstreaker found it again hard to think or to figure out how to react, he was aroused, his plating felt on fire and the mech currently assaulting his mouth was more than willing to help out. Frag, he could not even say that the idea – beside his partner being a Decepticon – bothered him all too much. There were enough rumours that Seekers were quiet the exquisite frag – he and Sides got a number of half slurred stories from a drunk Skyfire who in his inheberated state bemourned his rift with Starscream –, but they never let in their words ground-pounders approach them. So, should he accept the offer or back out of it and get as fast away as possible?

“I never knew that one of the grounds why Decepticons and Autobots are different is because you are frigid towards casual interface.” come the amused comment which had Sunstreaker pull away somewhat from the violet Seeker, blue optics wide in disbelief at the comment.

“We are not frigid!” he defended while pushing away the memory from the med bay, that was anything, but frigid.

“Then why are you resisting, this is only about having fun without any look at the diverted fractions.” Skywarp asked teasingly, he really wanted to get off, no matter with what partner!

“I’m definitely not frigid regards a good frag.” Sunny informed the Seeker before pushing him on the ground, restraining his wrist joints. “I also have you know that till now had no one of my past partners complained about my skills in the berth.” he informed the other who let out a small laugh.

“Then prove it to me that you can manage to keep up a Seeker’s interest.” Skywarp said with a smirk while raising his helm to graze his denta against the other’s exposed neck cables, making the other shudder.

“I’m on that.” Sunny replied back while moving so that one of his servo’s was free, but the other still restrained those of the Seeker.

Skywarp could not decide if he should snicker or give some tips to the poor grounder regards what to do with a Seeker’s wings so that he does not tap on his left one aimlessly before he gasped in both surprise and pleasure. Seems as if he does not need to give tips after all, the other had it figured out. Sunstreaker allowed himself a smirk as he gave a bit more pressure to the lower side of the left wing. It strangely felt in some ways much softer than during those times he had grabbed in during jet judo, he wondered if the wings become more sensitive during interface, it would certainly explain a lot. Mostly if one takes to account that the Decepticon symbol on it felt as if it had been carved in there, he also remembered from Skyfire that taking the symbol of their fraction was different then by the Autobots, but he would think about this later on. Leaning down he brought his lip plates down to the top side of the wing and bit down, doing so caused a louder moan from Skywarp and for him to arch into the mech above him. He felt his frame heating up when he felt lubricant smear against his right tibulen, which on the other hand made him bite down again on the wing before licking at it in apology. Skywarp on the other hand noticed the raising interest when some of his lubricant smeared against the other and wondered if these two things had something to do with each other. He settled for an experiment, with one well timed move he reversed their positions, smirking down at the surprised Autobot.

“Say, do you like this?” he asked curiously as he raised his two digits still smeared with his lubricant and held them close to the yellow bot’s lip plates. He got his answer when the other without hesitation raised his helm and wrapped his glossa around the glistering digits before sucking at them, optics offlining. “Seems as if you do.” he answered his own question with a little laugh before looking down at the other. “Would you like to have more?” he inquired and Sunstreaker, well the small part of his processor still remembering the fact who his partner was, vehemently protested, but the larger part only nodded. “Good, then be a good Autobot and open up.” he finally said while reaching behind himself to stroke against the other’s interface panel, grinning when he heard a clicking sound and something hot brushed against his servo.

Grinning more brightly Skywarp raised his frame so that he could turn around; it only disappeared when without warning a warm glossa plunged hungrily into his valve. Sure he did expect that he does not need to tell the bot what to do, but the eagerness surprised him, he had doubted that this was a practice many of the ground-pounders liked to do, not that he was complaining. Leaning down he moved his own glossa over the pressurized spike experimentally before taking it into his intake while the digits of his right servo stroke teasingly against the shuddering valve, teasing. Sunstreaker gasped against the warm rubber of the valve above him when he felt the moist heat surrounding his straining spike while the digits teasing his own valve made him shudder. He was slowly starting to get why Seekers were said to be a rather good frag, this had been the first time someone had without him making any indication regards it taken his spike and even could manage to take it all at once with the first try. Ventilations flared to life as they tried to cool down their systems while his glossa was still exploring the wet heat, the lubrication feeling kind of addictive, dripping past his glossa and sliding down his faceplates. His whole frame shuddered when Skywarp moaned shamelessly around his spike, - he could have not known that the nodes in the Seekers valve and wings were extremely sensitive during interface - sending vibrations down the sensory lines, raising one of his servo’s he reached out for one of the wings while his other come up beside his face plate, slipping inside the Seeker’s valve beside his glossa.

“W…who knew…hah… yo… yes right there…you actually do…hah…that’s the spot…know how to…aahh…treat a Seeker…yes, you know how to use…aahhh…your glossa” Skywarp panted, revving his engines as he allowed the spike to slip from his derma, a thin line of purple transfluid still connecting them, red optics dulled by lust.

“I…I will gladly accept… the compliment…” Sunstreaker replied back with a grin before adding “though I remember telling you that I never get complaints re…regards this…” his vocalizer glitche slightly when de digits pressed much stronger against his valve, there was again a small laugh from the Seeker who nodded his helm.

“You sure did…” Skywarp replied before re-claiming the spike, but this time stopping with his teasing of the other’s valve and finally slipped one of his digits inside, earning himself a moan from his partner which made him push much faster against the sensory nodes.

The rational, Autobot side of him fully switched of by the combination of the now three digits inside his valve, his spike being sucked inside the hot intake, the warm transfluid dripping down in purple streaks down his faceplate. His frame felt even with his cooling fans roaring loudly as if it would have turned into fire liquid. Though a small flicker in his processor did inform him that after this he will not manage to fight the Seekers without getting hot thoughts about them. His glossa slid against each of the sensory nodes he could reach, enjoying each shudder which run through the Seeker’s frame, the heat slowly boiling down to his tanks, indicating that he would soon overload which was faster than he had ever experienced, but it was exactly this which made it worth it. Skywarp felt his overload hurriedly approaching, who would have known that he would manage to find a ground-pounder who knows how to eat out a valve just the way he liked it. If he would not know better he would think that the Autobot was using him as a feeding source by the way he was pressing against the rubbery mesh building it up and pushing his glossa inside, the digits spreading him.

The overload hit both of them clicks later, blue, electrical flames danced over their plating, optics offlining. Sunstreaker needed a few clicks to finally get back to his senses, face plate smeared with warm transfluids, his spike tingling in a pleasant way. When his optics onlined again he found himself looking into red ones, Skywarp smirking at him, a small trail of transfluid glistering at the corner of his lip plates, lifting a servo he carefully whipped it away.

“I hope for you that you don’t think that we are already done.” Skywarp purred before leaning his helm down, licking away his transfluids from the other’s face plate, making Sunny graze his servo gently over the closest wing.

“Would been disappointed if it would be already over.” Sunny replied, kissing the other which allowed both of them to taste themselves inside the others intake before he moaned into the kiss when his slowly pressurizing spike slipped inside the welcoming heat.

He certainly hoped that this would be going on for a while and well, there will be surely battles to come and Sunstreaker was going to make sure that he goes after Warp and they end up by _’accident’_ separated from the others. He could not have known that the Seeker was thinking along similar lines as well asto make good usage of his teleporting ability.


End file.
